Oscuridad
by Katabrecteri
Summary: De los miedos que se esconden en la oscuridad, hay algunos que solo pueden aliviarse cuando dos personas se dan luz la una a la otra ღParticipa en el reto OctoberFest de Ladies Kou Oficial.ღ


_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas en .**

 **Y la siguiente historia p** **articipa en el reto OctoberFest de Ladies Kou Oficial.**

 **Palabra designada: Oscuridad**

 _ **.**_

.

* * *

.

 _ **OSCURIDAD**_

.

.

Estaba algo nerviosa, y la razón era muy infantil: Mina siempre le tuvo miedo a la oscuridad, y sabía que el lugar al que se dirigía esa noche, no era precisamente iluminado, o no del todo.

Pero intentó olvidar ese pequeño detalle, no dejaría que cualquier tontería arruinase su noche, porque después de días, de horas invertidas en intentar convencerlas, Mina al fin lo había conseguido: No sería otra noche de brujas de dulces y tonterías infantiles, porque ya no eran niñas, probablemente nunca lo habían sido. Así que esta vez ellas irían a celebrar en grande.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo, acomodando su disfraz, sintiéndose como una diosa, sabiendo que iba a causar impacto en todos quienes la vieran. Quizá era diminuto, pero sabía que nadie podría confundir el rol que jugaría esa noche.

Las chicas no hicieron comentario cuando la vieron, reunidas fuera del lugar en el que pasarían la noche, pero Mina solo necesitó ver la expresión en sus rostros. Y ella solo se sentía feliz por ver a sus amigas allí, todas disfrazadas, un poco nerviosas, pero tan apuradas como ella en entrar y descubrir porqué "Stars" era un lugar del que tanto se hablaba.

Aunque lo único que Mina no había dicho a las chicas, era que sabía perfectamente el secreto tras la popularidad de ese lugar. Y ella necesitaba verlo de cerca.

Entraron al fin entraron al lugar de la fiesta, y todas miraron fascinadas la tétrica decoración. Es cierto que tenía que ver con la celebración, pero esto no parecía ser común. De verdad lucía como un lugar en el que corrían peligro, y eso solo lo hacía más divertidos a los ojos de Mina.

Buscó la mesa que había reservado para las cinco, y pidió bebidas para todas, no salvándose ni Ami y su recato, de una buena dosis de alcohol.

—Me parece excesivo, ¿y si pedimos jugo para comenzar? —insistió su amiga.

—¡Está todo bien así! Prometo que te encantará —alejó la rubia.

Las chicas miraron a Serena, que no había pronunciado palabra desde que se encontraron.

—Si Mina dice que está bien, yo le creo —aceptó, bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso, sintiendo el licor picar en su garganta.

La música sonaba fuerte, incitando al mundo a bailar mientras perdían la cabeza con las bebidas, y ellas no eran la excepción. Las cinco estaban en la pista de baile divirtiéndose como nunca, poco importando la gente alrededor, o las caras enojadas cuando alguna sin querer lanzaba líquido sobre algún desconocido.

Entonces todo se oscureció, apenas dejando un par de luces tenues sobre el escenario. Mina sabía exactamente porqué estaban haciendo eso, había llegado el momento que le hizo ir a ese lugar.

Tres cuerpos salieron tras las cortinas, cubiertos por completo bajo capas oscuras, ni sus rostros eran visibles, solo su presencia haciéndose más grande sobre el escenario.

Mina sonrió, ella sabía que bajo todas esas telas tenían que estar los hombres más guapos que pisan la tierra, y dentro de poco, podría mirarlos casi sin ropa, danzando para ella.

¡Era genial! Siempre había querido ver esa clase de espectáculo, pero sus amigas jamás le habrían acompañado si ella hubiese dicho que tendrían a hombres desnudándose.

Las luces desaparecieron totalmente, justo antes de que una explosión en el escenario marcara el inicio del baile.

Era extraño ver hombres bailar mientras se quitaban la ropa, pero no podía apartar la vista, era hipnotizante. Mina creía que era difícil encontrar un hombre que luciera masculino en esas condiciones, pero se había equivocado, aunque los tres hombres sobre el escenario eran muy guapos y varoniles, era uno es particular del que no despegaba los ojos, y se sintió perdida de pronto cuando notó la mirada de ese bailarín chocar con la suya.

¿Sería alguien conocido? Una máscara cubría su rostro, pero la intensidad de sus ojos verdes le hizo sentir aun más acalorada, así que bebió otro sorbo de su licor, esperando que el hielo mezclado con el alcohol le refrescase un poco.

La música era más intensa e incitante, no ayudando en nada al control de sus hormonas. La ropa del trío sobre el escenario fue cayendo de a poco, y a cada movimiento la tentación de subir a la tarima y tirarse sobre él, era mayor. Ella solo tuvo la esperanza que hicieran participar al público.

Un último jalón dejó sus pantalones por el suelo, y Mina echó una mirada rápida a sus amigas, que miraban con la boca abierta el espectáculo. Vio a Serena y Ami sonrojadas aun cuando no dejaban de mirar a los chicos, mientras Rei y Lita aplaudían, siendo parte de la masa de mujeres que rogaba porque quitaran la última prenda.

Pero Mina necesitaba volver a verlo a él, regresando a su intercambio de miradas, creyéndose la única persona a la que ese baile estaba destinado. Su torso y sus brazos fuertes, prometían ser la gloria.

De pronto las luces se fueron de nuevo, dejándoles en una absoluta oscuridad, y Mina sonrió ante la idea que alguna nueva sorpresa aparecería en el escenario, pero todo lo que pudo notar fue su cuerpo siendo inmovilizado y su boca cubierta para evitar que gritase.

Intentó moverse, soltarse de quien sea que estaba arrastrándola lejos del lugar lleno de gente, pero no pudo.

El ruido se alejaba y su corazón latía con fuerza, temiendo que esto fuese un secuestro o algo peligroso. Esa no era la clase de peligro que quería correr en ese lugar, el único peligro que quería, era una cita con algún chico guapo y desconocido.

Creyó estar libre cuando la persona le soltó, pero enseguida fue inmovilizada contra una pared.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —le preguntó. —Tienes el descaro de presentarte aquí, tú y tus juegos.

El hombre de los ojos verdes le miró, pareciendo que el mínimo rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, solo le dejaba distinguir su mirada. Y esa mirada le decía claramente que no iba a dejarle escapatoria.

—¿De qué hablas, quién eres, qué crees que haces? —interrogó urgida.

Él solo sonrió, presionando más sus manos contra las muñecas de la rubia.

—No te salvará tu actuación esta vez. Así que habla, no hay salida para ti —le amenazó.

Se quedó mirándole por un momento, intentando seguir sus palabras, hasta que de pronto comprendió que, al parecer, todo era parte del mejor show que presenciaría en su vida.

—No quiero una salida —contestó coqueta.

Siempre había escuchado que en esa clase de lugares hacía participar al público, y se sintió como la chica más afortunada, ahora que estaba en manos de uno de los bailarines.

Aun no podía ver completamente su rostro, porque no había luz cerca de ellos. Pero podía adivinar que era un hombre que compensaría todas las noches aburridas que había tenido en la vida.

—¿Y me quieres aquí? —preguntó descarada.

—¿Dónde más? No te irás de aquí hasta que termine contigo —aseguró.

Mina se apegó más a él, sabiendo que bajo la capa, apenas estaba cubierto, y ella con su disfraz tampoco tenía mucha ropa encima. Tomando cada palabra que decía como un doble sentido.

Sintió su aliento sobre su boca, ansiosa por al fin probar sus labios, estirándose para hacer más corta la tortura.

La piel del hombre era cálida al chocar con la suya, y él no hizo algún intento por apartarse, preocupado solo de nunca quitar sus ojos de los de ella.

—Sé quién eres, y tu secreto —susurró, y aun no sabiendo a qué se refería él, sintió su cuerpo tensarse.

Sus manos fueron al fin libres y las acercó al rostro del hombre frente a ella. Aun todo era oscuridad y sus palabras no hacían más que confundirla. Mina quería una aventura con el bailarín, no acertijos que no tenían sentido.

Quitó la máscara y su rostro pareció iluminarse.

Era él, ahora sabía que era él.

—No tienes salida —repitió.

Ella quiso alcanzarlo, pero algo tiró de su cuerpo contra la pared nuevamente, alejándola de todo ruido y espacio conocido. Alejándola de él y la respuesta que quería exigirle. La figura del hombre comenzó a desvanecerse, haciéndola sentir aterrada ante la visión de un cuerpo desaparecer. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Su propio cuerpo comenzó a sentirse como aire, tan liviano que no sabía si seguía allí contra la pared o estaba flotando. Quiso gritar, pero su voz había desaparecido, entonces fue cuando de verdad la desesperación se apoderó de ella.

El aire se quedó atascado en su garganta cuando despertó, estaba en la oscuridad, tal cual estaba hace un instante, solo que ahora sabía con certeza que estaba en su habitación, despertando de una pesadilla. Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso, y el corazón le latía muy rápido. Guardar el secreto de su verdadera identidad era a veces una tortura, más aun cuando se le aparecía entre sueños Yaten, recordándole que no había salida.

 **ღ**

Miró por la ventana, notando la ciudad sin luz producto de la tormenta que había fuera. Seiya y Taiki estaban cumpliendo deberes publicitarios, y él había tenido la suerte de que aceptaran su berrinche al negarse a asistir a alguna fiesta.

Yaten sabía que era parte del plan, que tenía que jugar a ser una estrella famosa, pero por un día, quiso evadir el deber, no estar todo el tiempo ante un montón de gente, guardando tantos secretos.

Estaba cansando y no quería más molestias, pero cuando sintió la puerta ser golpeada insistentemente, supo que jamás podría tener calma esa noche.

Caminó hacia la puerta con una vela en la mano, abriendo para ver quién le molestaba tan tarde. Y lo primero que vio, fue a Mina empapada y ojerosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba verte, tuve una pesadilla —anunció, entrando al departamento y dejando su capa tirada por alguna parte.

Yaten quiso protestar y echarla, pero ya era tarde, no solo por la hora, si no que entre ellos.

Lo que sí hizo, fue protestar cuando la vio dirigirse hacia su habitación, intruseando entre sus cosas hasta que encontró una manta para cubrirse, dejándose caer en su cama.

—¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? —insistió, dejando la vela sobre su velador.

Pero sabía la respuesta, él mismo había permitido, sin darse cuenta, que Mina se sintiera con el derecho a molestarlo de madrugada, y recurrir a él cuando dejaba de ser la perfecta imagen de la alegría, y algo estaba complicándola.

No la culpaba, él también se aburría de pretender ser algo para el resto, y esa era la mayor razón para que ahora se encontrasen uno frente al otro.

—Estabas tú, diciéndome que no tenía salida —dijo la rubia.

—¿Salida a qué? —preguntó confundido.

—El secreto de ser alguien que no puede revelarse ante los demás —admitió. —¿Crees que estamos atrapados en este secreto?

Yaten la miró, intentando comprender lo que decía. Él se sentía atrapado en las mentiras que le decían al resto del mundo, pero tampoco se creía capaz de compartirse a los demás con total honestidad, era demasiado el riesgo.

—Somos lo que somos, no hay salida, pero no es una cárcel —aclaró, aun cuando a veces dudaba de esa convicción.

Si Seiya y Taiki regresaban y veían allí a Mina iban a comenzar las preguntas, y él jamás pretendió que la leve confianza que en un momento tuvieron, se convirtiera en una costumbre, pero ambos habían corrido donde el otro para poder decir lo que estaban callando siempre.

—Está todo tan oscuro, y no me gusta dormir así —murmuró Mina.

—¿De qué hablas? No puedes temer a la oscuridad, no eres una niña —se quejó.

Ella tiró de su mano, haciéndolo sentarse a su lado, aun estaba afectada por el sueño, pero no quería irse de allí, menos con las condiciones de la ciudad en ese instante.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —Pidió.

Yaten la miró sorprendido, no esperando que lo desfachatada que era Mina llegara a ese punto.

Pero Mina no tenía tiempo para bromas. A veces le costaba admitir lo mucho que le afectaba mantener la fachada y el espíritu entero, y sabía que no podía flaquear. Sus amigas dependían de ella y su impulso para siempre hacerles ver que todo saldría bien.

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó Yaten, trayéndola de vuelta a la conversación.

—Es tu culpa, tú me dijiste esa tontería de que no tenía salida —reclamó.

—Era un sueño, no puedo evitar que sueñes conmigo —dijo Yaten, intentando defenderse.

—¡Claro que sí! Esa facilidad que tienes para meterte en mi cabeza, es casi anormal. Y si no fueses así, podría soñar con otras personas —argumentó.

Quiso reclamar, y negar cada cosa que ella decía, pero no pudo. Aunque tampoco le dijo que él también creía que ella tuvo una facilidad única para poder entender lo que a él le pasaba. Era como si en ese momento en que todo parecía perdido, ellos fueran la tenue luz para ayudar al otro a ver más claro.

Se metieron bajo las frazadas de su cama, intentando aplacar el frío debido a la tormenta. Yaten sopló la llama de la vela, dejando la habitación a oscuras.

No supo qué hacer cuando Mina se arrimó a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con demasiada intensidad, y solo esperaba que su presencia tan intensa, no terminara haciendo que él soñase también con ella.

—Es mucho más tranquilo dormir así —murmuró.

—Genial, cada vez que tengas una pesadilla vendrás a molestarme —se quejó.

—Yaten —le dijo más seria, intentando hacerle frente. —Vine porque confío en ti.

Sus palabras le hicieron sentir incómodo, sobre todo porque no tenía forma de negar todo lo que los involucraba. Y ya que no podía negarlo, por una vez, decidió dejarse llevar. Ella estaba siendo abierta y honesta con él, no había doble intención en sus acciones.

Quería decirle que sus dudas pasarían, pero ni él tenía la certeza de qué vendría cuando el sol volviera a salir. Y si todo alrededor era incertidumbre, el trato tan cercano que tenían, podía al menos ayudarles a pasar la noche sin dejar que sus cabezas se volvieran un lío.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Mina, acomodándose para dormir.

—¿Sabes lo único bueno del sueño? —le preguntó ella, intentando quitar la pesadez de sus preocupaciones.

—¿Cómo puede tener algo bueno si llegaste acá asustada?

—Sí, pero hubo algo que me gustó mucho —anunció, conteniendo su risa. —Trabajabas bailando y quitándote la ropa, y el lugar donde me llevabas para hablar conmigo era muy incitador.

—¿Qué?

—Qué bien te ves sin ropa, debes dejarme verte así algún día —continuó, hasta que Yaten cubrió su boca con la mano, no dejándola seguir relatando lo que había soñado.

Ella se movió inquieta, intentando liberarse, pero Yaten no le dejó ganar la pelea. Finalmente se rindió, cerrando los ojos y quedándose tranquila allí, relajando su respiración para olvidar la pesadilla, las preocupaciones, y todo lo que no fuera el alivio que la envolvía.

Yaten se sintió más calmado cuando al fin la notó dormida, creyéndose a salvo de sus propias emociones. No necesitaba saber lo que Mina se imaginaba sobre él y su cuerpo, menos aun teniéndola entre sus brazos a punto de dormir.

Porque si ella seguía hablando, sería él quien comenzaría a temer a la oscuridad, o a lo que Mina podría hacerle a oscuras.

 **ღ**

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Escribí esto para un los Retos de Ladies Kou.**_

 _ **Cambié la idea unas 20 veces y comienzo a creer que esto de los retos solo me resultaba años atrás. ¡Qué oxidada estoy!**_

 _ **Pero bueno, el asunto es que resulte o no, siempre me alegra que pasen a leer y me comenten qué tal salió esta locura de una noche. Aunque es un principio tan básico como que Mina y Yaten siempre se ocultan tras fachadas, por eso es que tienen esa empatía mutua. Y también es cierto que Mina nunca puede dejar de incitar a Yaten, que siempre termina cayendo xD**_

 _ **Abrazos!**_


End file.
